


【授权翻译/translation】The Husband|先生

by Echy



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, pedophilia accusations, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy
Summary: “我是他的妻子”是一个玩笑。这是一个阴暗而扭曲的玩笑，像野生而多刺的忍冬一般蔓延开来。黑杰克医生却有意或无意地任之生长。一个关于他与心爱的皮诺可的“关系”的思考。





	【授权翻译/translation】The Husband|先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488314) by [ShadeReilly34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34). 



> 也许是Black Jack / Pinoko, 也可能不是。无法言说的情愫有时候比直白的爱更好，这里两者都有一点。

没有人明白这件事。不，没有人会理解它。

这很怪异，也相当令人不悦。

“我不知道你有个女儿，黑杰克医生。”在新西兰的一家医院做完复杂的开颅手术后，一位医生说道。

“我不是他的女儿，我是他的妻子。”

听到这样的回答，这位医生的脸上露出惊讶的神色，当发现这回答出自那个迷人的红发女孩之口时，他的表情又变得呆滞起来——几个小时前，这个女孩带着一种不该属于这个年纪的自信走进手术室，更令人惊讶的是，她对这位著名的无照外科医生的一切要求都能给予协助，并以令人不安的高效率完成了所有工作。你什么时候见过一个6岁的女孩知晓什么是镊子和手术刀，又或者知道如何完美地使用血液引流，就好像她是一个有多年经验的外科助理或注册护士[CRNA*]? 这太荒谬了，甚至有点疯狂。真希望这是他今天受到的最大惊吓，但当她说“妻子”时，她是如此地强调和笃定，听起来一点也不像一个笑话……更糟的是，黑杰克医生并没有为此辩解或试图否认。什么都没有。

这位医生只是点点头，希望那只是某种玩笑。一个阴暗而扭曲的玩笑。

“很抱歉，夫人，看来你们俩是一对可爱的夫妻。”

黑杰克的表情令人捉摸不透。

……

从她能正确说话的那一刻起(好吧，至少对她来说足够了)，她就开始用这种方式对待他，在他们独处时，在公共场合时。很久很久以前，这个伤痕累累的医生就不再试图纠正她，或者至少不再让她在公共场合说那些话。

他只是任由这种情况继续下去，甚至给那些听了这番声明的人留下惊讶或不快的印象。他确信当他们离开时，这种印象会随之而来。

对黑杰克来说，这不值一提。如果他每次收到别人不悦的评论都能得到一円的话，那么这堆钱将比拉什莫尔山和埃菲尔铁塔加起来还要高。他上次为中伤的话语困扰已经是很久很久之前的事了。

但当它们与皮诺可有关时，他感觉好像被一张纸或手术刀的剖面擦伤了皮肤。它伤害你的程度还不足以割破你，但它伤害了你。你会疼。但这种疼痛并不是因为人们看着他们时发表的看法，而是为了他们的关系本身，尤其是为了她。

她当然会承担主要火力。这是不公平的。

她接受这些事的方式各不相同:一种比另一种更事人不悦。

在南美洲的一个人口稠密的地区，他们要赴与一个腐败政客的预约，有一段时间，他们被一群朝同一方向蜂拥而来的人们团团围住。黑杰克迅速而自然地拉着她的手，以免被人群分散。不到五分钟里，他们就收到了这样的评论:

“你看，那个长着一张可怕的脸的男人抓着那个漂亮的女孩，他会是绑架者吗?”

“不，不是这样，他是一个多么可怕的家伙!谁知道想对那个女孩做些什么呢?”

“那个女孩的母亲会在哪里?她怎么能把她一个人留在这样一个男人身边呢?”

“谁去报警，那个人是个恋童癖!”

这些情景还将继续，黑杰克会被拖到最近的警察局。他会轻蔑地看着那个要对他进行恼人的审讯的警官：他是谁？那个女孩是谁？他们有什么程度的什么关系？他们俩在一起干什么?他是否有证据证明他确实是小女孩的合法监护人，并且这不是一个为绑架她而编造的廉价借口。他是否确实是一个医生（尽管没有行医执照），并且这不是性贩卖或器官交易的伪装。就这样，那个警官继续质问下去，直到最后，黑杰克看到姜红色头发的女孩因为这样的羞辱而露出痛苦和悲伤的表情，他受够了一切，他会拿出一大笔钱给那些贪婪的警察直到他们被释放。事实上这总会奏效。

当这种情况发生时，他会低声道歉，并答应给她一个冰淇淋或一些礼物，以弥补她度过的糟糕时光。

当他想到带她出去吃晚饭，或者只是在城市里走走，又或者进行一次愉快的旅行，这些事总以流血的医疗事故或紧急情况而告终，他人的目光总会聚集在他们身上，以那些惊恐、错愕和不赞成的表情。正是在那些时刻，他决定付帐离开那个地方，或干脆直接离开，不是因为那些事情让他烦恼，而是为了让她远离困境……黑杰克苦涩地想，他们有充分的理由这样认为：一个留着古怪的异色头发，脸上横亘着伤疤的男人，他打扮得像开膛手杰克，或者是维多利亚时代的范海辛，牵着一个看上去只有六岁的天真的小女孩的手，她的美丽和可爱令人欣喜，几乎像个洋娃娃（呵呵，无意识的双关）。他们是最不可能的那种搭配，这种对比使人震惊，即使这个社会一再强调，一个人不应该以貌取人和所有那些虚伪的论调。

…尽管如此，皮诺可还是坚持要和他一起出去，陪他旅行，陪他去看病，即使另一方面黑杰克坚持回绝她，让她像一个好女孩一样留在家里等着他，他会带礼物回去，诸如此类，只是她不该陪他去。

这样她就会安全了，暂时地。作为一名无照医生，在他动荡不安的职业生涯中，她可能会遭遇任何事，这是他的业务借口，尽管它不完全是谎言。她也会暂时远离那些毁谤。

此刻，老房子里回响着海浪拍打悬崖的声音，电视机里的鲍勃·罗斯**正在画布上自如地描绘一幅美丽的海景，并做着冗长而流畅的讲解。这个下午正以一种近乎荒诞的缓慢速度流走，却不使人烦闷。事实上，这种缓慢几乎是必要的：他们刚与俄罗斯杜马的一名成员发生了一场糟糕的争执，近乎以与黑手党的结怨告终。黑杰克懒洋洋地躺在摇摇欲坠的沙发上，叹了口气，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的烟草味。尽管如此，他还是尽可能地让烟雾远离他抱在怀中的珍宝，以避免打扰到她。

皮诺可咯咯地笑了，“我不知道你在小心些什么，医生，你知道吗，我又不是从这里闻不到烟味。”

黑杰克看着她懒散地把头靠在他的胸前，自电视节目开始起，她一直愉快地蜷缩在那里。“那是因为我抽烟的时候你总是要离我很近。难道你不知道被动吸烟和主动吸烟一样有害吗?”

“哼——哼，”红发的女孩咕哝着，把脸埋在衬衫里，不经意地磨蹭着。“尽管如此，皮诺可还是会继续这样做。所以，我做了反击。”黑杰克抬头看向皮诺可放置熏香的中国式瓷瓶，浓郁的草莓味在空气中蔓延开来，医生第一天闻到这种气味时几乎感到眩晕。尽管他最终还是屈服了，并习惯了这一点，以一种违背他本性的温柔态度接受了它，特别对于与皮诺可有关的一切。

有时他会想，把她留在身边是否仍然是个好主意。

回想起他们在一起的整个生活，很明显，答案是否定的：绑架、袭击，甚至暗杀企图都给了《黑杰克和皮诺可》这本共同生活记录染上阴影。最黑暗的时刻无疑是一些事件的发生吓坏了这位年轻的红发助理。黑杰克可以毫不迟疑地在上帝(或任何高于人类的实体)面前发誓：他最大的恐惧是如果他因自己的财产藏匿点被绑架，皮诺可会被折磨的可能性。或者更糟糕地，当他找到她时，她躺在血泊中一动不动，胸中是一颗子弹。

合乎逻辑且显然明智的做法是把她送走，会有一对想收养她为女儿的夫妇(这似乎不难，因为她是多么美丽和可爱(而且似乎温顺)的一个女孩)。他们可以给她一切的感情和爱，那些她奉献给他，他却恰恰没有能力返还的爱。

但他知道这是不可能的。不仅因为他曾经尝试过，但没有成功(尽管他内心深处很感激这点，他可能会因此死掉），也因为，现在，他觉得自己无法把她给任何人。

他不可能把这一切让给任何人。多年来，她一直陪伴着他进出手术室，在他需要的时候提供帮助，在他做决定时给予引导，在适当的时刻从道德和伦理，甚至情感的角度质疑他行为；在她的游戏和欢笑中庆贺他们的午后和夜晚，在他们动荡生活中相对平静的时刻享受音乐，(医生和皮诺可的共同之处是对钢琴的品味和技巧)，油画节目或简短的夜间谈话……她会倾听他对官僚主义的烂事的抱怨，在他因病人的死亡或不公正事件出离愤怒时给予理解。

无论是最好还是最坏的时刻她都陪在他的身边。

…就像所有真正的婚姻一样。

黑杰克因这一想法的产生撇起了嘴，他无意识（或有意）地把一只手臂搭在女孩的腰间，慵懒地让一缕柔软的姜红色发丝在指尖缠绕：皮诺可在很多方面更像他的妻子，他能看到甚至可以承认这点。不，他永远都不会承认。

他做不到，因为残酷的生活告诉他，如果你过于执着于你最热爱的东西，当你有敌人时，他们就会用这点来对付你。不幸的是，他们中的许多人已经知道要对付他必须利用他的弱点：她。这就是为什么他一开始必须拒绝通过重造她来与她建立联系，他希望此后他们分离的那刻到来时不会那么痛苦……但后来一切都变得无可挽回了，这不仅是因为她姐姐的拒绝，还因为黑杰克最不愿意发生的事、他拼命想避免的事发生了：他开始对她变得如此喜爱。

出于某种奇怪而不寻常的原因，他那伤痕累累的心已经和她的心拴在了一起，由一根微小的、几乎牢不可破的链条连结在一起。由于某些原因，她在他的生命中占据了一个重要的位置，而他一直相信只有他的母亲、本间医生和高治会占据这个位置，再也不会有其他人。但是她来了，取代了这个位置，把自己变成了开在黑暗深渊中的一朵美丽的野花。她没有事先通知就来了，他没有要求如此，但现在他不想白白把她送走。

“医生，你今晚想吃点什么?”他听到了他的小女孩[his little girl] 的问题，她睡意朦胧地半闭着眼睛，带着懒懒的微笑看着他，用一只小手揉眼睛时含着哈欠。"该死的，她太可爱了。"被意料之外的念头击中时，这个无照医生尽力不让自己脸红显露出来，“当那个有着孩童的身躯和女子的灵魂的囊肿来到我身边的那刻，我一定是同时被诅咒和降福了。”

“茶渍饭。”他不假思索地说。皮诺可扭动起来，她不太喜欢这道菜，但她今天是为了让他高兴。她努力站起来(当然，她的医生的胸口是一个非常好的休息、小睡或停靠的地方)，然后笑了笑，朝厨房走去。

黑杰克看着她的背影，站起身来走到露台，让烟斗里最后一点灰烬在肺里燃尽，把它们扔进几乎熄灭的下午的咸咸的风里。他盯着脚下海浪的涡旋，这将是关于他当前对皮诺可的想法的一个有趣的寓言。女儿,助手……妻子，她到底是什么?

他可以接受和一个有着孩童身躯的女孩的“关系”吗？即使对于她所声称的十八岁，他仍然要年长十多岁。停止这一切难道不是更谨慎的做法吗?

不，这是不可能的。因为一切已经太迟太迟了。

"我不知道你有个女儿，黑杰克医生。"

“我不是他的女儿，我是他的妻子。”

另一位医生盯着黑杰克，显然在期待听到对这个荒诞说法的否认。但是什么都没有。只有沉默。等待他的只会是沉默。

在一些格言里，沉默等同于忏悔。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *CRNA, 持证注册护理麻醉师（certified registered nurse anesthetist）。注册护士是受过麻醉学培训的护士，可以在手术室协助医生和外科医生。
> 
> **鲍勃·罗斯(1942 - 1995)是著名的美国画家和主持人。“和鲍勃·罗斯一起画画的乐趣”是80年代播出的一个备受欢迎的油画节目。  
> 根据原著漫画，黑杰克是鲍勃·罗斯的崇拜者，他喜欢油画节目。


End file.
